Enya
Enya - песни |Профессии = вокалист, композитор |Певческий голос = Меццо-сопраноMezzo-Soprano : Kathleen Howard, Enya, Jane Rhodes, Lucia Valentini-Terrani, Tatiana Troyanos, Claire Croiza, Anne Sofie Von Otter. — Livres Groupe, 2010 ISBN 9781159775636 |Жанры = нью-эйдж, этническая музыка, кельтская музыка |Псевдонимы = Enya |Коллективы = Clannad |Лейблы = Warner Music |Сайт = Официальный сайт |Викисклад = |Инструменты = клавишные }} Э́ния ( , полное имя Э́нья Патри́ша Ни Бре́ннан, ; ) — ирландская певица, автор музыки к фильмам. Проживает в замке Мандерли в Дублине, Ирландия. Младшая сестра певицы Мойи Бреннан. Биография Детство и юность Эния родилась 17 мая 1961 года на северо-западе Ирландии, в маленькой деревне Дор-Бартли ( ) в области Гуидор в графстве Донегол ( ). Она была средним ребёнком в семье — у неё четверо братьев и четыре сестры. Её отец Лео был владельцем местного паба. Её мать преподавала музыку в местной школе. Детей поощряли, если они занимались музыкой. Эния стала брать уроки фортепиано и изучать классическую музыку. В этой атмосфере в 1968 году родилась семейная группа Бреннанов, исполняющая традиционную ирландскую музыку. Её создали дяди и старшие братья Энии. Первоначально группа называлась «An Clann As Dobhar», но позже название сократилось до «Clannad». Только после окончания школы в 1980 году Эния присоединилась к группе и сразу же приняла участие в записи двух альбомов: «Crann Ull» и «Fuaim». Кроме вокала, она играла на клавишных (сначала на электропианино, а затем на мощном синтезаторе). Начало сольной карьеры Карьера в семейном кругу была недолгой. В 1982 году группу покидает менеджер и продюсер Ники Райан. Эния, вероятно, расстроенная этим, а также из-за чувства недооценённости, переезжает в Дублин, чтобы начать сольную карьеру. Ники Райан становится её менеджером. Первые же плоды этого сотрудничества появились, когда кинопродюсер Дэвид Патнэм ( ) прослушал демо-кассеты с записями Энии. Он попросил её написать музыку к фильму . В распоряжении девушки была целая студия, и Эния не упустила шанса поэкспериментировать с новым музыкальным оборудованием. Звукорежиссёром записи был Ники Райан. Позднее он же помог Энии получить новый заказ. В 1986 году BBC приступила к работе над документальным сериалом, рассказывающим об истории и культуре кельтов. Эния должна была написать музыкальное сопровождение. Работа длилась десять месяцев. Музыка настолько понравилась телезрителям, что BBC решила издать самостоятельный альбом с избранными композициями. Альбом был назван «Enya». Сольные альбомы В 1987 году Эния подписывает контракт с Робом Дикинсом, главой Warner Music UK. Благодаря его поддержке в 1988 году выходит альбом «Watermark», ещё больше расширивший круг поклонников Энии. Чуть позже был выпущен сингл «Orinoco Flow», сразу же ставший британским хитом. Строки с именем Энии взлетели на первые места в музыкальных чартах многих стран. Альбом «Watermark» достиг платинового статуса в 14 странах мира; на сегодняшний день он продан тиражом более 10 миллионов экземпляров. После года рекламной кампании альбома Эния возвращается домой и принимается за работу. Как и прежде, ей помогают супруги Ники (продюсер) и Рома (автор текстов) Райаны. Новый диск — «Shepherd Moons» — выходит лишь через двадцать месяцев, в 1991 году. Столь длительный перерыв Эния сама объясняет так: Я трачу часы на обдумывание: я не могу остановить всё, а потом вернуться и продолжить работу над музыкой. Во мне есть строгость, которую я не смогу с себя стряхнуть. Со мной трудно работать, я хорошо это знаю. В отличие от большинства музыкантов, которые могут себе позволить записать целый ряд песен и выбрать лучшие из них, для этого альбома было написано только 12 композиций, ровно столько, сколько их в альбоме. Критики назвали этот альбом продолжением, второй частью предыдущего «Watermark». «Shepherd Moons» достиг 1 номера в британских чартах и оставался в хит-параде Billboard 199 недель (почти четыре года). После выхода «Shepherd Moons» наступил длительный четырёхлетний период молчания, во время которого в 1992 году появился переизданный альбом-саундтрек о кельтах. Его так и назвали — «The Celts». В 1995 году Эния выпускает альбом «The Memory of Trees». Эния была номинирована на 4 премии Grammy Awards и получила две награды в номинации «Лучший New Age Альбом» за «Shepherd Moons» в 1992 году и за «The Memory of Trees» в 1997 году. Все эти годы Эния не бросала работу на кинопоприще: её музыка использована в фильмах «Green Card» (1990), «L.A. Story» (1991), «Far And Away» (1992), «Sleepwalkers» (1992), «Toys» (1992), «Age Of Innocence» (1993), «Cry The Beloved Country» (1995). Также в 1995 году, наконец, увидел свет саундтрек к «The Frog Prince». В 1997 году был выпущен сборник лучших произведений Энии — «Paint the Sky with Stars», а в 2000 году — «A Day Without Rain». В 2001 году Эния приняла участие в записи саундтрека к фильму «Братство кольца». Она исполнила песни «May It Be» и «Lothlorien», написанные в соавторстве с кинокомпозитором Говардом Шором. За «May It Be» Эния в 2002 году получает «Золотой глобус» и номинируется на «Оскар» в номинации «Лучшая оригинальная песня». В том же году она выигрывает 3 World Music Award в номинациях «Самая продаваемая певица», «Самый продаваемый артист New Age», «Самый продаваемый Ирландский артист» и выигрывает награду «Лучший поп-рок сингл» за «Only Time» в Echo Awards. В ноябре 2005 года Эния вновь порадовала своих поклонников новым альбомом «Amarantine». В июле 2007 года получила почётную докторскую степень в университете ОльстераРелиз на сайте университета. 10 ноября 2008 года вышел новый студийный альбом Энии «And Winter Came» и одновременно с ним — сингл «Trains and Winter Rains». Также в альбом вошли: «And Winter Came», «One Toy Soldier», «White Is in the Winter Night» и другие рождественские хиты жанра Celtic и New Age. Сама Эния призналась, что первоначально этот альбом задумывала как собрание всех ранее написанных рождественских песен, но передумала и написала новый альбомОфициальный сайт. Дискография Студийные альбомы * Enya (1987) * Watermark (1988) * Shepherd Moons (1991) * The Celts (1992) * The Memory of Trees (1995) * A Day Without Rain (2000) * Amarantine (2005) * And Winter Came (2008) * Dark Sky Island (2015) Саундтреки * The Frog Prince (1985) * The Celts (1987) * Вид на жительство (Green Card) (1990) * Лос-анджелесская история (L.A. Story) (1991) * Далеко-далеко (Far And Away) (1992) * Sleepwalkers (1992) * Игрушки (Toys) (1992) * Эпоха невинности (Age Of Innocence) (1993) * Cry The Beloved Country (1995) * Themes From Calmi Cuori Appassionati (2001) * Властелин колец: Братство Кольца (The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring) (2001) * Сладкий ноябрь (Sweet November) (2001) * Caribbean Blue (1991) * Девушка с татуировкой дракона (фильм, 2011) (The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo) * ''Кухня (сериал) Сборники * ''Carribean blue (1991) * Shepherd Moons & Moonshadows (1995) * Watermark & Shepherd Moons (1996) * The Enya Collection (1996) * A Box Of Dreams (1997) * Paint the Sky with Stars (1997) * Enya (1998) * Only Time — The Collection (2002) * Best Of (2005) * The Very Best of Enya (2009) Синглы * I Want Tomorrow (1987) * Orinoco Flow (1988) * Eclipse (1988) * Evening Falls… (1988) * Storms in Africa (1989) * 6 Tracks (1989) * Oíche Chiún (Silent Night) (1989) * 3 Tracks EP (1990) * Exile (1991) * How Can I Keep From Singing? (1991) * Book of Days (1992) * The Celts (1992) * Marble Halls (1994) * The Christmas EP (1994) * Anywhere Is (1995) * On My Way Home (1996) * Only If… (1997) * Orinoco Flow (1998) * Only Time (2000) * Wild Child (2001) * Only Time (Remix) (2001) * May it be (2002) * Amarantine (2005) * It’s In the Rain (2006) * Sounds of the Season (2006) * It’s in the Rain / Adeste Fideles (2006) * Christmas Secrets EP (2006) * Trains and Winter Rains (2008) * Echoes in the Rain (2015) Видео сборники * Moonshadows (1991) * The Video Collection (2001) * The Very Best of Enya (2009) * Solas (1999) — альбом ирландского композитора Ронана Хардимана Интервью * Interview Picture Disc (1990) * In Conversation (1997) Книги * Biographies * Sheet Music * Music Books * Piano Rolls and Disklavier Discs Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Billboard Album Rankings — Enya — рейтинг альбомов Энии в американском Billboard * Billboard Singles Rankings — Enya — рейтинг синглов Энии в американском Billboard Категория:Участники конкурса Кохаку ута гассэн Категория:Эния Категория:Певцы и певицы Ирландии Категория:Композиторы Ирландии Категория:Женщины-композиторы Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Исполнители Warner Music Group Категория:Меццо-сопрано